


Tom Hiddleston x Reader Inserts

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, inspired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Tom Hiddleston and the reader. Also on my Tumblr account





	Tom Hiddleston x Reader Inserts

**Author's Note:**

> In which the reader is late for an exam. Inspired by a dream I had recently.

A pale soft hand reached out and caressed my warm cheek. My head was resting on a man’s chest behind me. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked upwards. Tom smiled down at me, we both looked content, like the cats that had got the cream. 

“That was incredible” I breathed out. Tom brought his arms around my naked body. “It certainly was, If I do say so myself.” 

I giggled and twisted myself around so I was kneeling in between his outstretched legs. I ran my hands up his exposed legs, enjoying the feeling of the small soft hairs growing there. I noted that the further up I went the more turned on my Mr Hiddleston was getting. 

I kissed him and heard him growl slightly “ready for round two?” I whispered. 

“Always” growled Tom. 

He wrapped his long arms around me and my back hit the soft bedding once more. He trailed kisses across my chest. His hands cupped my breasts earning a soft moan from my lips. His hands began to travel down further but then we were rudely interrupted by my phone alarm. 

“Shit!” I exclaimed. That alarm meant I had exactly an hour to get to my performing arts exam. 

I was currently studying as a mature (mature at 29!) student at the University of East London and this was my final exam before going into my last year.

I wrenched myself away from my famous boyfriend and ran into the shower. In no time at all I was entering my Uni having quickly kissed Tom goodbye and jumping in the car.I found the hall my exam was going to be and joined the queue outside. 

“Nice of you to show up y/n” remarked the girl in front of me, one I didn’t particularly get along with. I gave her a sarcastic smile and silently thought about how she would kill to be my best friend if I had actually told her who my partner actually was.

My class and I entered the wood panelled hall and all sat down. We were all given the usual instructions by the examiner and then finally we were allowed to turn over the papers. I stared at the question and could have cried with joy. 

Critically Analyse and Harold Pinter play of your choice paying special attention to the themes and messages of the piece. 

I grinned to myself and began to scribble, it was a good job I had been to so many of Tom’s Betrayal rehearsals recently!


End file.
